The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Filters are widely used in communication devices. In an example, operational transconductance amplifier (OTA) based filters are often used in transmitter circuit and receiver circuit in a communication device. The OTA based filters are required to satisfy, for example, noise and linearity requirements in order for the communication devices to satisfy performance requirements.